


Souls keeper

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [39]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Mandos' job became harder and harder.





	Souls keeper

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:  
> canon couples - O66 Namo/Vaire

Námo entered the room. He was weary, weary of his job. Nowadays keeping spirits of elves was a hard duty. For years, there was only one inhabitant of his Halls, but now, after Alqualondë, after battles of Beleriand, Mandos was full. And souls weren’t exactly peaceful.  
He looked his wife, weaving the tapestry depicting a fragment of Dagor-nuin-Gilliath. Many elves have died in this skirmish, and yet, it was only the beginning of their losses. Námo knew there would be more deaths, more homeless souls who find their way to his Halls.  
“Many have died,” Vairë said, not stopping her work.  
“Yes, indeed. It was a busy day for me and my Maiar.” Many of the new spirits he welcomed in person, especially those who died a very violent death. Among them was Fëanáro, a cause of all this strife. Well, one of the causes, not to forget Melkor. His spirit, spirit of fire, was full of anger.  
Vairë tore off her hands from her work and faced him. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him lightly.  
“There will be more, in time.”  
“Yes, it will.”  
“You will manage, as you always did.”  
Her words weren’t comforting.


End file.
